isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Haiti
| previousseason = | nextseason = }} iSurv1vor: Haiti — ''' ''Tides of Misfortune'' is the twenty-second season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. Production Sandy will return to host season 22. Production regulars Ricky, Tucker and Kirin have signed on once again. Kirin will return to host the sixth season of iS Live! and four new members of Production, Samantha ( ), Gray and Samm ( ) and Hash ( ) have been brought on as a Production Assistant, Art Director, iSurv1vor Live! co-host and Challenge Director respectively. Drew, Jared and José did not renew their duties. Applications were once again not accepted, instead auditions took place which has been a staple in casting since . Notable alumni that attended these interviews included Nax ( ), Eric ( ) and Nicole ( & ) iS Points reintroduced in and MVP from onwards were not used this season. Unlike previous seasons Haiti will feature a much darker tone in terms of design, layout and theme. All members of Production have been provided makeovers on their avatars to reflect an undead/skeletal look where previously they would adopt a tribal color. The original twist for the season involved the return of players voted out prior to the merge competing against new players in the vein of , however, the decision to revert the game back to eighteen new players was announced May 9th, 2014https://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10152122140394537/ - Hey everyone! The production team and I wanted to send a message out to fill everyone in on recent events... Jenn, one of the original members of the cast assigned to the Liberté tribe withdrew prior to the game commencing. She was replaced by Jessica. As in keeping with the recent change from text to video confessionals, Haiti will incorporate the same formats used in with episodes being 'filmed' and released post-game. Castaways Eighteen new castaways were chosen to compete this season, the tribe names are Jacmel and Les Cayes named after two local regions in Haiti whilst Liberté is after Fort Liberte. : ''The '''Total Votes is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Amanda | — | — | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Chandni | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Charlie | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Cristina | — | — | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Derek | — | | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Hodges | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jacob | — | — | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jared | — | | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jessica | — | — | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joanne | — | | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Katie | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Nikki | — | | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Taylor | — | — | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Vic | — | — | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Yapp | — | | colspan=2 | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ashlee | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ash | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kevin | |} Trivia * Like and , the logo for Haiti was designed exclusively for iSurv1vor. * Gender lines are once again equal, this is the second consecutive time following * Jenn, an original tribemate of Liberté withdrew from the game during the "check-in" period, she was later replaced by Jessica prior to the first Immunity Challenge. * This is the seventh season to premiere with three tribes. References External Links Category:Seasons